As the volumes of electronic products and loudspeakers continue to decrease, the non-linear nature of the loudspeaker is becoming more and more prominent. In order to ensure output quality in typical audio driving circuits, the input signals for the driving node are can be feedback to the control loop. Since the loudspeaker itself is a non-linear device, the audio signal input to the loudspeaker, and the sound pressure output by the loudspeaker, have a non-linear relationship. Thus, it is difficult to accurately control the sound pressure when conventional audio driving circuits are designed based on a linear relationship between the audio signal and the sound pressure. In one example, for a signal with a sound pressure of 10, the current amplitude of the input audio signal (e.g., an electrical signal) is 1, and an amplification circuit is generally employed to amplify the input audio signal by 10 times for the loudspeaker. Because the relationship between the input electrical signal and the output sound pressure of the loudspeaker is not linear, the output sound pressure that is finally obtained may deviate from an expected value.